


Only love can hurt like this

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, ep 4x04, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Lena dropped everything when Alex called. She was overdressed, running down the stairs of the DEO in her high heels, a plan in her bag, but not a permanent solution.





	Only love can hurt like this

“Kara look at me. I am right here. Look at me Kara.”

She panicked, this felt too familiar. She felt trapped, back in the phantom zone. Her skin was on fire. She saw krypton explode in front of her eyes. What was happening? Why couldn’t she move?

“Focus on my voice.”

She couldn’t. She couldn’t move her arms. Nails running through her blood, skin felt it got seared of her bones.

_Kryptonite._

Kara couldn’t remember anything. How? Why? One million questions running through her mind, with that voice running in her ears. Why couldn’t she move? She was trapped, trapped in her own body. And it hurt so much. She didn’t know if she was dreaming or not, if it was real, a flashback or if someone played mind games with her. It was awful, like someone else controlled her body. She could barely move a finger, it hurt too much.

“Kara.”

She was trapped in her body, her mind, unable to locate the source. She felt a pull, like someone grabbed her. Kara looked up, met by the most beautiful view – green eyes, with a tint of blue and grey, looking straight into hers.

_Lena._

Kara could never forget those eyes, how they lighten up when she smiled, how they looked at her last time when they met. Lena had tears in her eyes and told Kara to leave her and never come back. She remembered. Her pulse went through the roof, she wanted to say one million things, she wanted to apologise, tell her that it had nothing to do with her name that she wanted to protect her, she meant the world to her and that she was in with love with her.

“Lena, I…” was all Kara could say. It was too overwhelming, the pain, finally seeing Lena again, her being so close.

“Don’t, it’s alright, you going to be just fine.”

Kara thought she was talking about them, making her forgot about the pain for a moment, but Lena wasn’t. She feared for Kara’s life, not knowing how she was able to keep it together.

Lena dropped everything when Alex called. She thought about not answering the call, not needing another plea on forgiving Kara, but she was glad she picked up. She was overdressed, running down the stairs of the DEO in her high heels, a plan in her bag, but not a permanent solution.

_“Lena…”_

_“Where is she?”_

_“She’s this way.”_

_Lena hoped they could just walk, walk to Kara as fast as possible but again, Alex couldn’t leave the subject alone._

_“Hey and I know that you and Kara are not on good terms right now, but…”_

_“Alex, I care, I really do care about her. I…” She was in love with her. She always known it and this was killing her slowly. Lena felt so small without Kara, without her ray of sunshine, the reason to smile. She missed her tremendously; this did not make it easier._

_“I know.”_

_She didn’t had time to waste, there was no time to talk, she needed to see her and Alex understood, she understood that they both loved her and Lena had to go to her now. Both tried to keep it professional, Lena swallowed down her tears, the apologies she wanted to tell Kara for being so selfish. She understood, all the anger and betrayal she felt over the years, she all let it out on her, telling her to never come back, and Kara listened, of course she did. She called and she tried to get past Jess into her office, but it was so easy to push her away and now she wished she didn’t. Lena always known somehow that it was Kara. It seemed so clear now. It made so much sense, but she hated it, hated to see her like this._

_This suit was nothing that would cure her; it would keep her alive, until she would find a permanent solution. It was her device that almost killed her and it would take a while for Lena to forgive herself for that. When they got rid of the daxamites they never thought about detoxifying the atmosphere and now Lena wished she did._

_“She has to stay inside until I find something better.”_

When Kara started to wake up, Lena stopped caring what anyone else would think. She seemed in distress, her heartrate went up and within the blink of an eye; Lena grabbed Kara by the head to force her to look at her. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest move, maybe it was better to stay right where she was, not taking more of Kara’s personal space away, making her feel even more trapped, but she needed to be there for her.

She was going to be just fine. She had to.

“I am so sorry; I didn’t mean to lie you…I just…”

“Please stop apologising Kara. I forgive you. I am sorry for the way a reacted.” There was nothing to forgive and her identity reveal was so beyond important, she only hoped that Kara could forgive her one day.

There was a moment of silence, both women looking at each other, words laying on their tongue but not daring enough to say it out loud. It was Kara who broke the silence first, realising her surroundings.

“What happened?”

“Mercy Graves. She poisoned the atmosphere with Kryptonite. You…you almost died. You will if you won’t stay inside this suit. I made it for you.”

“How bad is it?”

Kara was aware of the answer, but she still asked.

“I can fix this Kara, I will, I promise.” This was her fault, her stupid device, her laziness that caused all this.

The yellow sun lamps were hot on her skin, she felt the pressure building up, but it was for Kara, she would do anything for her. It was hard enough not to see her face. She hasn’t seen her for weeks and now they are so close, and yet all she felt was the coldness of her suit. It was a punishment for both.

“You have to stay inside. Promise me you will. ”

Kara managed to grab Lena’s arm, it was weak, it hurt, but she had to make sure that Lena won’t leave her. The brunette reacted quickly, taking her hand between her own, pulling it closer to her chest.

“Please don’t go.”

There was a sad smile on Lena’s face, she didn’t want to leave but she had to. She was the only one who could fix this.

“I love you Kara.” She leaned forward pressing her lips against the helmet. The lipstick mark would stay there until she came back. Kara tried to grab her again, but Alex was there before she could get up.

* * *

 

It took five days to find a solution. Five days, test after test, to make sure the air was cleared of kryptonite.

J’onn got rid of all the kryptonite she had. She burned everything that would just remind her of it. She didn’t sleep or eat in the past days, living of coffee and scotch, not the best combination, but something her body was used to.

Lena came back, same dress, faster pace. She didn’t say anything, she walk to Kara, pressing her hand around the helmet, pulling it off.

There she was. She mirrored Lena in every way. Both tired, haven’t slept a single minute in the last days, hungry, with grey circles under their eyes, tears streaming down their faces.

Kara took a deep breath, before Lena kissed her. Warm lips pressed against her own and Kara pulled her closer, sitting up for the first time in days, having Lena as close as possible. She was so warm, her fingertips digging deeper into the material of her dress.

“Thank you, I am so hungry.”

Lena was laughing the way she only did around Kara. “God I missed you.”

“I love you too, you know.”

“I figured.”

Kara leaned in for another kiss, enjoying the warmth that radiated from Lena’s body.

“Pizza and potstickers?”

“And a hot bath.”

“Yes, definitely.” Her back was killing her, she was thankful for the suit but she needed to get out of it.

Both started to giggle, when Alex ran inside, pulling her sister away from Lena.

There were going to be just fine.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
